The present invention relates to a cutting insert for light feed and light depth of cut applications for turning ductile material such as steel.
The present invention further relates to an insert for light feed and light depth of cut having variable land angles, including a first and second variable land angles with a plurality of support pads along the cutting edge which are useful for providing for profiling and backfeed facing applications.
The present invention also relates to an insert for light feed and depth of cut in boring applications.